What We Deserve
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Based on a prompt. Bellamy's not being a good boyfriend and Lexa steps in.
After the attack on Mount Weather, when Azgeda had blown up the Mountain, Clarke and Lexa finally managed to wrestle the clans back into some kind of order and then Clarke had returned home to Arcadia where she had reunited with Bellamy.

Their relationship hadn't really come as a surprise to anyone and Abby had been overjoyed, tearfully hugging them both when they announced it.

Lexa was travelling back and forth between the capitol and Arcadia to hold the peace together and it was on her third visit that she found out about the two of them. Internally she was breaking into pieces but she never pushed or put any pressure on Clarke, and the kiss they had shared before the Mountain wasn't mentioned. Being completely honest with herself Lexa could understand why Clarke would choose Bellamy over her, she had betrayed her after all, and she wasn't willing to sacrifice the tentative friendship they had built by attacking her choice in partners.

With each visit she made to Arcadia, the Skaikru was more at ease with opening the gates to allow her entry, until finally they were left wide open permanently as people from all clans came and went to trade and visit Abby for medical aid.

However, the more relaxed the rest of her clan seemed to get with the Commander, the less Clarke herself saw Lexa. At first their meetings were frequent and one on one, leader to leader, then they turned into sessions with the entire council that Skaikru had elected. The final straw was when Lexa found herself sat opposite Bellamy Blake with no Clarke in sight on a rare occasion when it was supposed to be just the two of them.

"Bellamy, where is Clarke?" She asked, slightly concerned that the other girl had been nowhere insight since she'd arrived.

"She sent me today, she's not feeling all that good." He grinned at her easily but rather than put her at ease, something in his tone cause Lexa to shift in her seat, her hand finding it's way down to the knife strapped to her leg without any conscious thought from Lexa herself.

Lexa stood up, "Well then there is no point to my being here, tell Clarke to send word when she is feeling better and I will see her then."

Bellamy caught hold of her arm as she went to turn away, "Anything that you need to tell Clarke can be passed through me." His voice was tinged with anger.

Lexa yanked her arm out of his grasp and growled as she stepped into his personal space. "You are not Heda kom Skaikru, Clarke is the only authority I recognize from this clan and I will not speak to her through a third party."

Then she stalked from the room, heading over to medical where she assumed Clarke would be if she was feeling under the weather, but Abby just shrugged and said she hadn't seen her when she asked.

So she moved back towards the main building where Clarke's room was located, pulling Raven along to show her the way, against the engineers protests about having work to do.

As they reached the door they heard yelling, and Raven quickly motioned Lexa to wait until Clarke and Bellamy were done with whatever lovers spat they were in the middle of currently.

"Why are you defending her?!" Bellamy's voice floated out through the corridor, "That bitch straight up told me that I was worthless!"

Clarke's voice was tired, "Bellamy I'm sorry but I just don't believe that, you have been jealous of Lexa throughout our entire relationship, and I warned you not to go to that meeting. I told you that Lexa wouldn't accept discussing things without me being there."

"Because you're the great Wanheda, right Clarke? You're so much better than the rest of us because you killed all those people, all those kids!"

The silence stretched for a moment, and both Lexa and Raven shifted uncomfortably, knowing that they probably shouldn't be listening in on this.

"Get out." Clarke's voice was low, dangerously so, "I'm done with this, I'm done with you Bellamy, get out of MY room right now because I don't want to see you right now."

They heard the unmistakable scuffling of boots and correctly assumed that Clarke was attempting to push Bellamy through the door, who was stubbornly digging his heels in, "No, you don't get to just decide things for me, you're not in charge here anymore. Not of me."

"Bellamy get out!"

"No!" He roared and they heard the sound of a hand connecting with skin as he slapped her, blinded by his anger.

Raven tried to stop Lexa but it was too late and she had already burst through the door, seizing Bellamy by the shoulder and twisting his arm viciously behind his back. Clarke held her hand to her face in shock, no matter how much they had argued he had never actually hit her before.

With a sigh Raven followed Lexa into the room and looked at her helplessly, "Well what are we going to do now?" She asked the grounder commander who was still growling at Bellamy. Lexa quickly released her grip on his arm and then before he could react slammed his head down on a cabinet, knocking him out.

Then she pushed his unconscious body into the corridor, shoving Raven out after him. "That's your concern."

"Great, thanks." Raven muttered sarcastically as the door swung shut in her face.

Turning back to Clarke, Lexa held up her hands, moving towards her slowly to give her time to pull herself together, "Clarke, are you ok?" She asked softly, as Clarke finally looked at her.

"Yeah, I think so." She sat on the edge of her bed numbly, as Lexa moved to sit next to her. "Thank you for showing up when you did. Things have just been off with us lately, always arguing, but he's never actually hit me before."

Lexa smiled softly and placed her hand over Clarke's, "That was the last time he will ever touch you, say the word and I will have him killed for you."

Clarke let out a giggle, "I'm not sure my people will approve of that, but thank you for the offer. I'm sorry for not meeting you today."

"He said you were unwell, I went to check with Abby but she hadn't seen you all day."

Sighing, Clarke ran a hand through her hair, tugging at a knot in the back, "I'm not feeling a hundred percent and so Bellamy took it upon himself to get me to sleep it off and then sneak off to the meeting with you. I don't know what's been going on with him lately, but it's like he's been trying to undermine everything I do."

Lexa nodded, "He is jealous of you, and so he is trying to take the power you have."

"Can I come back to Polis with you for a little while? I think I need to find who I am again." Clarke asked, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Whatever you need Clarke." Lexa assured without hesitation, considering for a moment before opening her mouth again. "You deserve better than him." She whispered softly, gentle green eyes meeting Clarke's.

"Maybe I do." Came the even softer reply.


End file.
